


Lips of an Angel

by Wordprism



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordprism/pseuds/Wordprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yes, I dreamt of you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

                Logan rested back on his bed, strands of his raven hair sweeping over his forehead and running up his cheeks into one wild, attractive mess.  Busy relaxing, he had on a white tank and jeans, the fly down and one arm behind his head.  The feral glanced around the empty apartment, studying the walls and the space on the mattress beside him.  The time was after eleven thirty, and he was planning on his first attempt to move on tonight.  His girl was in the bathroom prepping herself up.  He raised a brow at the thought of a woman bare, and it made him slightly uncomfortable for reasons he couldn’t quite place a finger on.  Trapped in thought, he was caught off guard when the phone on the night table started to ring.  “Hello?” he began, waiting for the silence on the other side of the line to break.

                “…Logan?  Is that you?”

                Logan instantly recognized the voice, which he knew he had craved to hear ever since his lover vanished in a frenzy of hatred and tears.   “Scott-… Honey, why are you calling so late?”  The mutant stretched out his back and glanced over at the clock.  “It’s almost midnight and it’s kinda’ hard to talk right now-”

                The other side of the line was deathly silent.  It was almost as if the boy scout was trying to speak, but the only sound Logan picked up on was the shaking breath that went with the attempt to avoid bursting into tears.  No, he must have already been crying.  Logan could almost imagine Scott’s full lips quivering as he sat there, holding the phone without anything to say or do but cry about it.

                “Scott, why are you crying… Is everything okay?”  It was a stupid question and Logan already knew the answer.  Custody battles, fighting… both of them were exhausted from it.  The sad reality came down to the fact that outside pressure had created so much tension between the two that doubt tore them to pieces.  “I hope you’re okay, but look, I can’t be too loud cause-”

                “James?  Who are you on the phone with?”  It was his new girl, standing there like Scott always had before they made love.

                “It’s no one.”  He heard one last little gasp of disbelief from Scott’s end of the line, regretting hanging up the moment the call ended.  He cherished Scott’s voice now that it was so rare to hear.  He could almost see the boy’s lips moving, the way they trembled before he cried, how smoothly they sang and how tenderly they kissed.

_Well, my girl’s in,_

_The next room,_

_Sometimes I wish she was you,_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It’s really good to hear your voice,_

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an Angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I, never want to say goodbye,_

_But Hon’ you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an Angel._

 

As soon as his business was finished, Logan was back on the phone to apologize for his sudden hanging up.  “Funny that you called me tonight,” he muttered sadly under his breath without staring back at the sleeping form beside him.

“I couldn’t sleep cause… I had a dream about you.  We were… Um… Well, I just wanted to check in to see if you’re okay is all.  Did you ever-”

“Yeah, I dreamt of you too,” Logan replied bluntly, even though unable to maintain a tone of disgust.  “Does anyone know we’re talking?  It’s not gonna’ start another fight, is it?”

“No,” Scott murmured under his breath.  “How about her?”

Logan couldn’t help but smile just a little bit.  “No, I don’t think she has a clue.”

 

_Well, my girl’s in,_

_The next room,_

_Sometimes I wish she was you,_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It’s really good to hear your voice,_

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an Angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I, never want to say goodbye,_

_But Hon’ you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an Angel._

 

When Logan fled his apartment a few days later to check up on the man he was once able to love, he found the bedroom window open.  Peering in, he found the Boy Scout asleep in the middle of the bed, pictures strewn all around him as he slept there in his boxers with his work shirt unbuttoned.  His cheek was pressed into the pillow, and his glasses were still on his face since he had no one to defend him through the night.  It was stupid, but Logan hoisted himself through the window and walked silently over to the sleeping man he knew he was still in love with.  The feral dried his once-lover’s tear stains, covering him with the blanket before turning to watch the running wedding video on the television on the opposite side of the room.  Scott, his angel, looked good with cake smeared on his nose and lips.  It pained Logan to think that neither of them ever had any intention of falling apart.  There was no doubt they were shattered into pieces, but they invented glue for a reason.


End file.
